Struggle: A RuneScape Story
by Tigerdudeboy
Summary: The god Zamorak and his story of friendship, hatred, life, and death. The famous god of RuneScape, and how he was created.


STRUGGLE

CHAPTER 1

WAR

The spiders are advancing your troops are thin because of the constant fighting. Then suddenly your zamorak armor starts to glow darker and darker by the second, and then POP zamorak himself appears both armies freeze in terror. You say game over. CHARGE rings out on the battle field. The army of zamorak comes out of there shock realizing the god is on there side. They charge. The forces collide but the spiders had only seconds to prepare then slashes and clangs ring out on the battle field. You fight the spider commander zaark (weird name I know but for spiders it's awesome). You stab then for a second time seems to slow for everyone but you. You stab him straight in the head. The spiders turn to dust almost immediately. You have won.

CHAPTER 2

THE BEGINNING

MY NAME IS ZAMORAK. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL GOD. I RULE OVER DEATH AND HAS EVER STOOD IN MY WAY UNTIL NOW BUT LETS START AT THE BEGINNING. My life began as the world was created. I was born on the island called zammy that is how I got my name. My father died the moment I was born and my mom still lives because she is the god of wisdom. Why you ask I didn't bring back my father if I am the lord of death? My answer to that is some things aren't meant to be tampered with even by the most powerful god in the world. Over the years my mom taught me to use my powers but all that training paid off in the end.

One day I went out for a stroll but today I saw some thing coming it looked like an army. They were moving to fast to get my mom so I had to use my own powers to stop them. I did the kill all movement and it killed all of them except one that dodged the move I caught him and integrated him he said they came because things were dying and if I was killed that would stop so they came to kill me. I was about to let him go when he said goiytighting then I was a monster I killed him instantly, then ran to my mom who had just the right remedy. But she said it was not permanent but I could change into it at any time. So I was pretty happy.

CHAPTER 3

HATERED

One day I asked my mom where my dad was and she replied "he is dead." "But why?" I responded she told me what I already knew that I was the god of death and someone in the family must die for a god to be born, but I still didn't believe her so I decided to do something I regret, I went looking for him in death.

Now you may think death is where people go right before they die but it's not that is life. Death is the last place you want to be. The whole place is all dark and dingy. There are more spiders there than the life world because more have died than have been born. The first place I went was the council and asked them if they knew if he came through. They said no but my pet parrot might. Now right now you might be thinking a parrot for a pet of death? Really? But this parrot is not like your parrots that only eat crackers. He eats sadness for breakfast despair for lunch and hate for dinner. So I went to ask him he said haven't seen him but he did tell me that an army approaches the house. "What?" I demand. Then you heard me right better hurry if your going to make it on time. I sprint off into the fog that takes me home.

When I got back I saw what he had described the army thundering toward the house but there was some thing different about one of the troops he was wearing red armor not blue like the rest and he was behind the other troops like the injured wolf in a pack it can't keep up with the rest. When one of the "blue" troops saw him he attacked but I saw that the "red" troop was an enemy of the "blue" troops so I killed the "blue" troop I shot a glance at the "red" troop and he did to, a kind of understanding went through each other he got up and ran at toward the house when he got inside he told my mom what was happening she said "this battle must take it's course" then she went to the window and gazed out at me transforming from human to monster I must have appeared differently like there worst nightmare. Some of them ran others fainted. But there was one that was unfazed. He said I am saradomin. And the god of wisdom in that house is my mom so back off.

CHAPTER 4

CHAOS

"YOUR mom is in THAT house?" I yell. "Yes" he says very calmly but still with some anger. "Well mine is to" I say in a very calm but warning tone. "Well we are brother and sister then" she responds hatefully


End file.
